GEORGE, GET OUT!
by DancingQueensStories
Summary: This the many times George walked in on William and Julia!


Here's a fanfic my one friend wanted me to write! Enjoy!

…

1\. (Station House; June 1902)

It's late almost time to head home when George comes back from interviewing witnesses on their latest case. He sees the detective light is still on so he decides to inform him on what the witnesses saw. He knocks on the door and hears the words come and opens it, "sir, I hav…" George stands at the doorway in shock and puts a hand over his eyes and turns around and he can't believe what he just saw, but Julia's on William's work table, her top opened and her right breast showing. Her skirts up to her waist and her right bum cheek show and her legs opens and William's face in between them, pleasuring her.

"I'm so sorry, sir, doctor" George says still turned around

"GEORGE, GET OUT!" says William

"uh…right, sir" George says and reaches for the door and closes it.

He goes to his desk and is shocked at what he just witnessed, but tries to take his mind off by typing up something for his latest book, when William and Julia come out of the office.

"George…"

"I didn't really see anything, doctor…other than your…leg and…"

"George" William puts his hand up while Julia is giggling

"I thought I heard someone say come in, but I guess you…"

"I was saying it to William…George"

"Julia!"

"what were married, there's nothing wrong of what we did"

"and I swear, I won't tell anybody what I saw. But sir, I didn't know you had it in you" George said with a smirk

William just stares and asks him about the information about the witness.

2\. (Windsor Hotel; February 14, 1903)

George got a call from the station about a murder and both the detective and doctor were needed. He tried calling them but no answer, and he looked at the time and figured they were sleeping since it was 10:00; so he grabs his coat, gloves and scarf and headed to the hotel.

He knocks on their suite hotel and hears strange noise and worries someone is hurting them so he takes out is lock pick and unlocks their door and opens it.

He continues hearing the strange noises and looks around and notices the bedroom door is close so he knocks and opens it and sees the detective butt naked making love to the doctor, who is also completely naked from behind.

William just stares at him and shouts at him, "GET OUT, GEORGE!"

Julia is still moaning but giggling at the same time.

"uh…right sure" George says and turns around and closes their door and goes over to the doctor's brandy and take a big gulp straight from the bottle.

He then hears the bedroom door opening and turns around and sees the detective now in pajamas and robe.

William just stares at him, "George, is there something you want"

"uh…yes sir, uh a murder and both you and the doctor are both required"

"I see, but why didn't you just call?"

"I did at 10:00 and no answer"

"That's because we were in the shower" says Julia as she comes out of the bedroom in her nightie and robe

"Julia! Go on, George"

"so I decided to take a walk to inform you and I knocked on the door, but no answer and I heard strange noises coming from…"

"so you used the lock pick kit I gave you, and you tried to make sure we were alright?" William said

"yes, and what I saw nothing wrong with that, sir and doctor. You both are married and you both like to explore…"

"George, please…where is the murder scene taken place."

"oh, sir, um Queen's Street"

"just wait, here and have another drink if you want too and we'll be ready" says the doctor

"thank, you" says George and grabs the brandy bottle again and takes a bigger gulp

3\. (Morgue; May 28 1903)

George is at his desk, when the Inspector comes out of his office and informs him of a murder on Jarvis Street.

"I'll inform, the detective, sir"

"he's at the morgue, the doctor wanted him for something, but he's been gone for half an hour"

"I'll check the morgue first, and then if he's not there I'll ask the doctor where he went"

"good lad, carry on"

"sir" George says and grabs his hat and leaves.

He walks out of the station and into the morgue. He hears laughing and giggling then notices a boutique of flowers and remembered it was the detective and the doctor's first wedding anniversary. Then notices some clothing on the floor and desk and turns the corner and sees the detective and the doctor on the floor, naked with a sheet over them. Julia notices George first, who's now in shock and covers her breast and laughs. William looks confused but then sees George.

"uh, sir, there's been a murder on Jarvis Street, and you're both needed" he says with his eyes wide open

"George, let us get dressed and we'll meet you outside"

George nodded "sir"

As George leaves he hears Julia still laughing and William laughs as well.

4\. (Station House; July 1904)

George was typing up the latest complaint report, when his phone rang about a murder. He takes down the information and hangs up the phone and heads to the detective's office. The door was closed but he remembered the doctor came to see him about an hour ago, so he knocks on the door.

"sir, ther…" George is shocked but what he sees

"GEORGE, GET OUT"

"uh…right sir"

George closes the door and wipes his eyes, trying to get the image what he saw; the detective and the door in his desk chair making love. But luckily the doctor's shirt and skirt was still on, it was the detective who was completely naked but he only saw waist up.

It was a few minutes later and the detective and the doctor come out of his office and walk up to his desk.

"wanted something, George?"

George looks down at the paper and trying to not look at them, "uh a murder sir and doctor; this is this address" he says and gives it to William without looking at him.

"you can look at us, George, were dress" says Julia

George is hesitate at first but looks up at them, "I didn't see anything, sir but you're chest…which happens to be very muscular. Do you work out?"

"George!" William says and put his hand up, "let's go to the murder site"

"uh, right, sir?"

5\. (Station House, Interview Room; March 1904)

George just got into work, he ran a little late, but he was lucky the inspector didn't catch him since the inspector is gone with James Pendrick on quest. He goes and sits at his desk and is so glad Henry wasn't working today, so he wouldn't have to hear him complain about how the detective wants the fingermarks forms filled and organized.

George begins organizing the forms when he notices a woman who was a suspect before had odd fingermarks and so he wanted to inform William.

He gets up from his desk and notices the detective isn't in his office, but he sees Jackson and walks to him.

"Jackson, where's the detective?"

"oh, he is in the interview room"

"thank you" he says and walks to the interview room but doesn't bother looking into the room just gives a slight knock and opens the door.

"sir, I have a ques…" George looks up and sees William and Julia on the interview table making love.

"GEORGE, GET OUT"

"uh, right, sir" George says and closes the door and shudders. He couldn't believe what he saw but the doctor's right breast and the detectives butt. Luckily they were clothed with her camisole still on but her breast out and her skirt was still but up and over her thighs. The detective just had still shirt on but saw a bit of his bum cheek.

George still in shock walks to his desk and shudders. Jackson looks at him with concern, "are you ok, George"

"uh, yes…I'm fine"

"ok, do you need a drink, of water?"

"I need the inspector's scotch" George says and runs into the inspector's office and takes the scotch and pours it in a glass and gulps it down.

"George, what is wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost" asked Jackson

George was about to say something when William and Julia walk out into the bullpen and look at him. He knew they wanted to talk with him, so he puts down his drink and walks out of the inspector's office.

"George, my office"

"sir…"

William, Julia and George walk into the detective's office and George was about to speak when William said, "don't say anything, but what were you talking about to Jackson?"

"oh, nothing, sir. He asked me if I wanted a drink and if I was okay. I swear I won't tell anybody of what I saw" George said with a sweat beaming from his brow.

"ok, so what did you want to see me about, George?"

"uh, right, I found some strange fingermarks on a recent woman we arrested"

"how are they strange"  
"well, sir, both of her hand finger swirls, have odd markings"

"was the woman named Miss Martha Lanie?"

"yes, sir"

"she was a case we were working on last year when you were in prison. She had an accident when she was a child that made her hands and fingers have strange burnt markings on them"

"oh that's terrible, well alright. That's all sir"

George leaves and gets back to work; he looks up and sees William and Julia laughing and the doctor leans in and kisses the detective, and leaves his office to the morgue.

6\. (Morgue Tent; September 1904)

George was coming from the station when he noticed Jackson and Miss Baxter laughing and their hair was messy. He walks up to them, "Jackson, you're needed at the station"

"were on our way there"

George nods and tips his helmet and is just about to walk away when he asks, "oh Jackson is the detective still at the morgue tent? He said I had to pick up something for him"

"yes, he and Dr. Ogden are still there"

"thank, you"

George walks for a bit more towards the tent when he hears laughing it sounded like the doctor, maybe the detective said something funny. He lifts the tent curtain, "uh, sir, I'm her…" George's face goes in shock as he sees the detective on top of the doctor on the ground. The detective is quick motion covers up Julia and shouts, "GEORGE, GET OUT!" George just turns and runs out of the tent in shock.

William comes out of the tent with a box of things, "George, take this down to the station and put in on my work table"

"sir"

George is about to leave with the box when William says "George…please don't…"

"my lips are sealed, sir"

"good, carry on"

As George is leaving, he hears Julia still laughing from the tent.

7\. (The Newsome Mansion; May 24, 1906)

George enters into Henry's room screaming, Henry asks who was it but George couldn't see their face. They both enter into the hallway and see Rupert walking down the hall with a sword and he says hi. George and Henry walk into the hallway and George tells Henry to wake the Inspector, while he gets the detective.

George doesn't even knock on the door; he just runs in and sees the detective on top of the doctor on the door with only a thin sheet on them. William looks at him, "GEORGE, GET OUT"

George runs out of the room and closes the door, and waits for William, who comes out of the bedroom in pajamas now. "George what is it?"

"sir, someone tried to kill, Henry again."

"who, we don't know it was too dark too tell, but he had a sword, and when we walked out into the hall we saw Rupert coming down the hall with a sword."

"ok, thank you George. Is Henry ok?"

"yes, for now"

"well it's the middle of the night; we'll discuss all this in the morning. But sleep in the same room as Henry"

"sir, good night"

The End


End file.
